


Mi lugar es donde estás tú.

by Freddia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Richard no puede estar separado de Froy.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Mi lugar es donde estás tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Se que suelo escribir mucho en inglés, pero hace un tiempo recibí unos mensajes en Tumblr pidiéndome que escribiera algo en castellano, ya que es mi lengua de origen, soy de Argentina.
> 
> Aqui traigo un pequeño oneshot sobre la relacion del momento: Richard y Froy.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten.

El mundo había cambiado tanto que le daba un poco de miedo volver a salir. La normalidad ya no era normalidad, no del todo.

El equipo que se ocupaba de su aspecto, de su ropa, de su pelo, de su piel, ya no estaba rodeándolo haciendo que luciera como un Dios. Solo su amigo y estilista Charlie estaba allí, quien le había hecho el favor de llevarle su traje de Dior, y luego de arreglar su cabello se había marchado. 

Mientras se estaba haciendo el nudo en su corbata sintió unas manos traviesas por detrás que se metieron dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

“Por favor ten cuidado” dijo la voz suave de su novio, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. 

“Todo estará bien”

Se dio vuelta y encontró el rostro hermoso de Froy que lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

“Si sigues mirándome así no iré” dijo Richard.

“Debes ir” respondió, acariciando su mejilla “Yo estaré aquí cuando regreses”

Richard suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la frente de Froy.

“Quiero llevarte conmigo” dijo.

“Nadie irá acompañado, son las nuevas reglas”

“Lo se, pero… no podría llevarte aunque el mundo no hubiese cambiado”

Froy lo miró, comprendiendo, y le sonrió.

“Tú sabes que yo lo entiendo” respondió. “Solo quiero que regreses a casa conmigo”

“Lo haré, lo más pronto posible”

“Diviértete” le sugirió “Ha pasado casi un año ya”

“Es una locura”

“¡La película es una locura!” dijo “La gente va a amarla, y va a amarte a tí”

Richard dejó que Froy le colocara el saco y lo besó una vez más antes de irse.

“Volveré pronto, lo prometo” le dijo.

“Solo ve y haz tu trabajo”

Richard sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando dejó el departamento, aún cuando estaba en el auto sentía esa sensación de vacío. 

Se sentía solo.

Froy era tan comprensivo y maduro, siempre sabía qué decirle para hacerlo sentir bien. El chico lo entendía y lo aceptaba, todo de él, lo bueno y lo malo, su pasado y las personas que habían pasado por su vida, sus historias, sus fantasmas, y el futuro incierto

Él estaba siempre ahí… pero no esa noche. La primera desde que comenzaron su relación.

Poco a poco fueron volviendo los espectáculos, las fiestas y los eventos. Todo lucía diferente a como lo recordaba. Se permitía poca gente, solo un número determinado de periodistas y fotógrafos acreditados, y los invitados debían asistir sin acompañantes. El horario también era más reducido, y las siempre esperadas fiestas después de los eventos eran cosa del pasado. 

Era un evento de Marvel, muy diferente al evento que había tenido en la cabeza, muy lejana a esa premiere que había anhelado. 

El dolor aún estaba en su pecho, parecido al pánico, quizás era la sensación de estar nuevamente en un evento público. Los flashes de las cámaras lo mareaban un poco, y se había puesto sanitizante en las manos tantas veces que su piel estaba un poco roja.

Su mano le temblaba sosteniendo la copa de champagne. Sacó el celular y comenzó a escribir.

_ “¿Qué estás haciendo?” _ envío.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, y la notificación trajo un poco de alivio en su cuerpo. 

_ “Ordene una pizza y ahora estoy jugando Minecraft” _

Richard sonrió, era un niño tan hermoso.

“Ohhh, esa sonrisa” dijo una voz femenina frente a él.

Gracias a Dios su amiga estaba ahí.

“Lo extraño como loco” dijo.

“Yo también extrañaría a una cosita tan hermosa como él” contestó Gemma.

“Creo que me iré”

“¿Estás loco?, acabamos de llegar”

“Mira… estoy temblando” dijo, mostrando una de sus manos.

“No estás temblando, Rich” observó “Pero entiendo que puede ser un poco… abrumador”

Ambos tomaron dos copas de champagne de una bandeja que les fue ofrecida, y la bebieron hasta la última gota.

“Diablos, mis pies me están matando” dijo Gemma.

“Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a usar tacones de nuevo”

“Lo sé” respondió “Pero estoy muy orgullosa de mi maquillaje, yo misma me maquille”

Pero Richard no la estaba mirando, estaba escribiendo un mensaje nuevamente.

“Rich…” llamó.

“Tu maquillaje, si”

“Dios mío… eres repugnante” dijo “Como comer una cucharada llena de azúcar”

“¿De verdad soy tan empalagoso?” preguntó

“Lo eres con Froy, y no te culpo”

Su celular volvió a vibrar en su mano, era la respuesta de Froy, diciéndole que estaba sano y salvo en el departamente, jugando, y que él debería dejar de preguntarle.

“Creo que voy a llamarlo” dijo.

“Oh, Dios… Richard, basta”

Richard simplemente ignoró a su amiga, como casi siempre lo hacía, y estuvo a punto de llamar a su novio, pero ambos fueron requeridos para una entrevista rápida y algunas fotografías. 

Su ansiedad se hizo peor cuando lo separaron de Gemma y lo metieron a un cuarto, allí debía esperar a que el periodista que iba a entrevistarlo presentara sus papeles de Covid negativo y le hicieran una revisión rápida.

Era el momento para llamarlo. 

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, pero alguien entró a la habitación, y todo pareció iluminarse.

“¡Angie!” dijo, sorprendido.

“Oh, hola bello” saludo con un beso “Pensé que haría la entrevista sola, gracias a Dios no”

“Deben querer hacer todo más rápido”

“Sí, eso supuse” dijo “Mejor, así puedo irme cuanto antes”

“Me has leído la mente”

No podía dejar de mover las piernas, y se iba a excusar con Angelina para hablarle a Froy, pero justo en ese momento entró uno de los muchachos que servía en el evento para ofrecerles lo que necesitaran.

“Oh, no. Gracias” dijo Angelina.

“Yo quiero un whisky, por favor”

“Enseguida, señor”

“Señor… si, claro”

“¿Y a tí qué te pasa?” preguntó su compañera.

“Te parecera estupido… es que yo, simplemente extraño a mi novio”

“¿La pequeña belleza con la que hablabas en el set?”

“Ese mismo” respondió como una sonrisa. 

En ese momento regresó el chico con su whiskey y lo bebió de un solo trago antes de ir a sentarse junto a Angelina para dar la primera entrevista. 

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que pudo sentir su celular vibrar dentro de su pantalón. 

Una oleada de pánico viajó desde su pecho hasta su garganta, seguramente era Froy, quizás estaría asustado, sabía que no le hacía gracia estar solo, o quizás le había pasado algo, había entrado algún ladrón, o Froy estaba descompuesto por la pizza, él casi no come harina.

“¿Rich…?” preguntó Angelina a su lado.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Creo que ya es suficiente” dijo uno de los jefes de prensa.

La joven periodista se despidió de ellos debajo de su barbijo y saludó a la distancia. 

“¿Estás bien, Richard?” preguntó el hombre.

“No, lo siento… tengo un problema familiar” mintió… o quizás no “Debo hacer un llamado”

“Adelante” le ordenó “Nos tomaremos cinco minutos”

Richard caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación y cuando vio su celular descubrió que era un mensaje de su hermana con una foto adjunta de sus sobrinas. La foto lo hizo sonreír, por supuesto, y se sintió aliviado y torpe por todas las probabilidades absurdas que pasaron por su cabeza. 

Buscó el contacto de Froy y, por fin, pudo llamarlo.

_ “Dime, papi”  _ respondió.

_ “Hey, hermoso” _ contestó, aliviado  _ “¿Estás bien?” _

_ “Bueno, estoy tratando de pasar este nivel y me está frustrando” _ dijo _ “Pero sí, estoy bien” _

_ “Oh, bien bien” _

_ “¿Cómo estás tú?” _

_ “Oh, sólo estoy dando unas entrevistas. Aburrido” _ contó  _ “Quiero regresar a casa” _

_ “No me iré a ningún lado, Rich”  _ dijo  _ “No tendrás tanta suerte” _

_ “Eso no sería suerte, sería lo peor que me podría pasar” _

_ “No seas cursi” _

El jefe de prensa le hizo un ademán señalando su reloj, y Richard se despidió de Froy y volvió a sentarse junto a Angelina.

“Ugh, casi me causas diabetes, Madden” dijo.

“Hay tratamientos para eso”

Angelina se rió justo cuando un hombre alto y calvo entró para hacerle la próxima entrevista. Eso era un maldito infierno. 

Dos entrevistas más y su impaciencia estaba regresando. Pudo sentir un poco de viento afuera, seguramente habría tormenta. Froy odiaba las tormentas, el viento lo ponía nervioso pero si él lo abrazaba se relajaba poco a poco. Si se desataba una tormenta y él no estaba allí podrían ser terrible para Froy.

“¿Viene una tormenta?” preguntó, preocupado.

“No lo sé” respondió el jefe de prensa, confundido.

Richard se levantó de la silla y fue a mirar por la ventana. El viento meneaba la copa de los árboles y el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado oscuro. Definitivamente llovería esa noche.

“Oh, no” murmuró.

“¿Qué pasa ahora? preguntó Angelina, tomando agua de su botella.

“Verás… a Froy no le gustan las tormentas…”

“Desde que llegué a Londres veo el cielo así, pero…”

“...Tú no lo entiendes, él no está acostumbrado a este clima, y…”

“Angie, Richard… seguimos” avisó el jefe de prensa.

“Necesito irme de aquí, Angie” dijo, casi rogando.

“Por Cristo…”

“Ayúdame”

“Solo sígueme, ¿De acuerdo?”

Richard acertó con la cabeza y sonrió, ya no aguantaba más en ese lugar y estaban haciendo más entrevistas de las que habían consensuado. 

Estaban hablando de lo mismo otra vez: cuarentena, pandemia, efectos especiales, Marvel… hasta que Angelina comenzó a hacer sonidos con su garganta, como intentando ocultar su tos. 

“¿Estás bien, Angie?” le preguntó.

“Oh, si. Solo me duele un poco la garganta” dijo.

“Bueno… creo que mi tiempo aquí ya finalizó” aviso la mujer que los estaba entrevistando. 

Angelina se puso de pie y se dirigió a su asistente por un vaso de agua.

“¿Hace cuanto te hiciste tu test, Angie?” preguntó el jefe de prensa.

“Unas dos semanas” respondió su asistente.

“No es nada querido” aviso “Solo es el cambio de clima”

Richard comprendió lo que estaba intentando hacer, y decidió agregar un poco más de leña al fuego.

“Yo no voy a exponerme, Jeff” aviso al jefe de prensa, serio. 

“No, no. Claro que no” dijo “Quédate aquí un momento... alejado de ella”

“Hazlo rápido” amenazó. 

Cuando el jefe de prensa salió de la habitación, Richard se acercó a Angelina y la abrazó sin importar la advertencia de su asistente.

“Gracias, gracias” le dijo. 

“Lárgate” le dijo “Aléjate de mí, lo arruinarás”

“Si… si”

Justo cuando lo hizo, Jeff regresó y les dijo que lo mejor era que se retiraran del evento y regresaran al lugar que residían y esperaran a los médicos en los próximos días para descartar cualquier posibilidad de la enfermedad.

“Creo que será lo mejor” dijo Richard.

“Lo siento tanto” se disculpó su compañera.

“Oh no, querida. No es tu culpa para nada” dijo el jefe de prensa “Llamaré a los choferes”

Jeff volvió a salir y Richard se acercó nuevamente. 

“Te debo una” le dijo Richard.

“No lo hice por ti…” dijo Angelina “Digamos que tu me diste la idea de hacerlo”

“¿Cómo es eso?”

“Yo también tengo mi corazón en otro lado”

“Oh… entiendo” dijo, sonriendo “¿También es latino?”

Angelina le mostró una foto en su teléfono. Tenía el pelo color miel, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

“Es hermosa” dijo.

“Lo sé…” respondió “Y no es latina, es inglesa. Está esperándome en el hotel”

“Que mujer afortunada”

“Yo lo soy”

“Aw, ¿Estás enamorada, Angie?” preguntó.

“No con esa neurosis con la que tu amas, yo se que ella puede cuidarse sola unas tres horas…” se burló “Pero sí, la amo... y esto se muere aquí”

“Totalmente”

_

La vuelta a casa fue eterna, el auto parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sus dedos le picaban por escribirle a Froy y avisarle que iría a casa, pero quería darle una sorpresa.

Su corazón palpitaba nervioso cuando abrió la puerta.

Froy se asomó con expresión asustada en la sala, pero sus facciones se suavizaron cuando lo vio. Estaba descalzo, tenía unos boxers negros y un sweater fino que le quedaba bastante grande.

“No te esperaba tan temprano” le dijo.

Richard no le respondió. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de él y lo envolvió de su cintura, despegándose del piso, y besándolo con todas las ganas que había contenido. 

Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y su lengua dentro de su boca lo hicieron revivir. Froy dio un pequeño salto y lo envolvió con sus piernas en la cintura. Fue fácil para Richard caminar hasta la habitación en esa posición. 

Arriba de la cama había una caja de pizza a medio comer, y el televisor estaba prendido con la imágen de un juego en pausa. 

Richard acostó a Froy en la cama y tiró la comida al piso. No le importaba nada, solo quería sentirlo. 

“Espera, Rich…” le pidió Froy “Me estas ahogando”

“Uh, perdón. Lo siento”

“¿Que paso?”

“Te extrañaba como un loco”

“¿Solo por eso Marvel te permitio volver?”

“Bueno, no… posiblemente haya rumores de que Angie y yo tenemos Corona”

“¡¿Que?!”

“Ella fingió tener síntomas de Corona para que pudiéramos volver…”

“Rick, eso es una locura”

“Ella también quería volver” explicó “Tiene una novia”

“Aw, ¿de verdad?”

“Si” dijo, besando su cuello.

“De todas maneras, creo que fue una locura, habrá consecuencias”

“Solo habrá rumores, quizás”

“No valía la pena”

“Tú valías la pena” le dijo.

Froy tomó el rostro de Richard entre sus manos para poder mirarlo directo a ese mar azul que eran sus ojos.

“Gracias” le dijo “Me sentía solo, y estoy seguro que viene una tormenta”

“¡Lo se!” dijo “Por eso vine lo antes posible”

“Y yo que creía que ya no podría amarte más”

Froy lo beso, lento al principio, y más intenso después. Su suéter fino y estirado fue a parar junto a la caja de pizza al igual que su boxer.

Richard recorrió su cuerpo con besos, yendo más y más abajo, haciéndolo suspirar mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello suave lleno de canas. 

Un gemido mezclado con un delicioso suspiro se escapó del interior de Froy cuando Richard lo envolvió con su boca y comenzó a succionar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ayudándose con su mano de vez en cuando para poder mirar sus expresiones.

Le encantaba verlo gozar. 

“Richard… basta” Froy pidió “Me harás terminar”

“¿Tan pronto?”

“Eres tan bueno en eso”

Richard volvió a abrazarlo, aún estaba completamente vestido, pero poco a poco, entre caricias y besos, cada pieza de su elegante traje fue a parar al suelo.

Froy lo giró sobre la cama y tomó el control de la situación, como casi siempre lo hacía. Disfrutaba de tener a Richard completamente a su merced, sentirlo temblar bajo su mano. El sueve bello negro en su pecho siempre le hacía perder la cabeza, posiblemente era la parte del cuerpo de Richard que más le gustaba, y sus ojos… y su…

“No, ven aquí” le pidió Richard cuando lo sintió bajar por su cuerpo. 

Por suerte tenían casi la misma altura para hacer esa posición, pero los dos hacían cosas diferentes. Froy lo hacía gemir succionando, mientras él lo lamía hasta quedar abierto, expuesto y preparado para recibirlo. 

“Ya estoy listo” Avisó Froy, agitado “Ya no puedo más”

“Ven arriba”

Froy lo hizo, tomando el control nuevamente, y llevando la dureza de Richard hasta su entrada dilatada y lubricada por la saliva.

“Dios… lo único que quería era esto” Richard confesó.

“¿Qué, exactamente?” preguntó Froy, juguetón.

“Solo tú… tú así…”

“¿Así, cómo?”

“Gimiendo y gozando sobre mí” dijo “Así yo puedo disfrutar mirándote, lo hermoso que eres…”

“Mierda Richard” gimió “Puedo terminar con solo escucharte”

“Aún no”

Richard tampoco iba a durar mucho, sus encuentros tenían muchos juegos previos a la penetración que siempre era intensa y satisfactoria. 

Lo giró y se posicionó sobre él, entre sus piernas, hundiéndose más adentro de su cuerpo, ahogando sus gemidos con besos.

“Me vas a hacer terminar” advirtió Froy.

“Sí, hazlo” dijo “Quiero verte”

Richard aceleró sus penetraciones, justas, profundas y rápidas, sin quitar los ojos del rostro resplandeciente del hombre que amaba.

“Eres tan hermoso cuando terminas” le dijo entre suspiros.

Froy solo respondió con un gemido ahogado.

Richard siguió penetrándolo unos minutos más, hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar ese hermoso orgazmo que le producía el cuerpo de Froy.

“Te sientes tan bien” le dijo.

“Me di cuenta” respondió Froy, riendo.

Richard estaba por quedarse dormido encima de Froy cuando lo sintió moverse.

“Déjame ir al baño, amor” le pidió.

Richard no tuvo más remedio que separarse de su cuerpo y dejarlo que se alejara de su calor. Aprovecho el tiempo para arreglar un poco la cama y revisar su celular, había algunos mensajes preocupados de su publicista, y el jefe de prensa de Marvel, Jeff.

“Estoy bien, sin síntomas” les respondió a ambos.

Llevó la caja de pizza a la cocina, apagó el televisor y acomodó un poco el traje que había quedado en el piso, fue en ese instante que la habitación se iluminó por un relámpago, y un segundo después los vidrios temblaron por un fuerte y largo trueno.

“¡Richard!” gritó Froy desde el baño. 

Froy salió desnudo del baño y corrió hasta llegar a él, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

“Que bueno que estas aquí” le dijo, temblando.

“Yo sabía que tenía que regresar” respondió.

La tormenta comenzó a azotar la ciudad al mismo momento que Richard y Froy apagaron las luces y se metieron a la cama. 

El agua caía con fuerza, el viento movía las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación de vez en cuando, alertandolos que pronto se oiría un fuerte ruido. Froy se pegaba cada vez más contra el cuerpo de Richard, que acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza, y agradecía ese instinto que había sentido al alejarse de su amor.

“Mi lugar es donde estás tú” susurro.

Pero Froy ya estaba dormido y protegido entre sus brazos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
